


Creepy Marc

by TatiRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consent, Consent Issues, Creepy, F/M, Learning Consent, creepy Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiRena/pseuds/TatiRena
Summary: Ladybug's mostly peaceful Paris is interrupted by a creeper that needs to be put in place.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Creepy Marc

Marinette liked the Parisians. In fact, she would say she loved them, and she had proven that numerous times when Hawkmoth was still active. She had put her own life on hold, sacrificed more sleep than anyone else (other than Chat that is), and taken more hits than the national boxing team combined. But there was one Parisian she really hated.

Marc was a short man in his forties. He had shaven his hair to mask his increasing baldness, dressed in casual slacks and a patterned button-down shirt, often paired with some rather worn brown dress shoes or some unflattering running shoes. He worked in a call center, lived in a small, rented room on the top floor of an anonymous building and spent his free time on one of the little sidewalk cafés with a paper and an espresso. Marc was not really much out of the ordinary. Except that he was the biggest creep Marinette had ever met.

It started innocently enough. After a lazy patrol on a calm summer evening Ladybug had leaped down unto the street to chat with some school children and sign their backpacks. A man had lingered nearby and gotten quite close when Ladybug waived goodbye to the children.

“Bonsoir mon amour” he said confidently.

Ladybug cringed at the over-familiar greeting and got ready to face one of the more questionable admirers her suit seemed to inspire.

“would you care for a little drink this evening?” he asked with a plastered smile, offering her his arm.

“Non, merci Monsieur” Ladybug responded kindly, “I have work to do.”

The man smirked, clearly offended, but quickly composed himself again. “Oh, I know what you mean, always so many things to do. When will be a better time for us to get to know each other better ma chérie?”

Some people just cannot take a hint.

“Désolé Monsieur. I do not have drinks when I work, and Ladybug always works”. With this she quickly flipped her wrist and flicked herself out of there. The audacity of some people.

Over the next weeks she kept seeing him in the area when swinging by. Always with him yelling up at her for when she would have time to see him. And always with a pet name for her. She started avoided the area or sneaking by behind chimneys. Apparently not even Ladybug was free of creepers. Slowly she started seeing him in other parts of town too, sitting at a café, looking up at the roof tops, as if he was trying to spot her. Although there hadn’t been an Akuma for years, and Chat had been studying out of the country for the last year, she still patrolled a few nights a week, if nothing then to stay in shape and clear her head after a long day. This guy was starting to annoy her normally peaceful routine.

She mentioned him in her texts with Chat once, who did not respond in kind. She halfway expected him to laugh it off, but he was concerned, urged her to take it more seriously and keep an eye out for potential trouble. Chat offered to set him right the next time he was in Paris, but Ladybug thought she was capable of doing that herself, even without a perfect muscular chest to throw in this guy’s face. So, she started following him.

In a few weeks she had figured out where he lived, what time he was off work and that he most often appeared to be alone. It however also became clear that she was not the only lady he was targeting. More than once had Ladybug spotted him attempting to chat up women in the street, and although his short legs couldn’t keep up with them hastily escaping the scene, it was still cringy to watch. 

One evening Ladybug spotted him leaving work after his evening shift, with whom she assumed was a colleague. A young woman, no more than in her mid-twenties, was politely talking with him but it was clear she was uncomfortable. He gestured to take her arm which she refused, and he was getting irritated. He kept asking the woman something, and guessing from her gesturing, she kept refusing him. Ladybug crept closer.

“But it really would be no bother following you home” he said

“It is very kind of you Marc, but it is not in the same direction”

“But it is not far, just a few blocks, and I like an evening stroll”

The women’s face got white; she clearly did not want him to know where she lived, and it appeared as if he already knew.

“No Marc, I must go, I am waiting to meet my friend at home, he is waiting for me”

Smart girl, Ladybug thought, getting your defenses up. But Marc gave her a wicked smile and continued on.

“But I wouldn’t want you to walk alone, I should follow you home, and I can meet your friend”

The young woman was panicking, and Ladybug thought this would be a great time to step in, the guy was not going to back down, and despite his small frame he was rather sleek and likely physically stronger. Ladybug dropped down a few meters behind the man.

“Bonsoir” she said loud enough for Marc to jump. He whipped around, but composed himself and slipped his usual creepy smile back on the moment he realized it was her.

“Ready for that drink Belle?” he asked

Really?! “No, Marc, I am here to ensure this young woman are safe… from you”

Marc did not look pleased, but also rather confused.

“What do you mean? I am simply offering to follow her home” he started.

Was he really that dense? She had used his name on purpose, so he knew she had overheard the conversation.

“Marc, she said NO. No means no. She is being perfectly polite, and you are taking advantage of it. Back of, let her go and never bother her again”. Marc was getting angry.

“I am not bothering her; she is being rude!” Marc was squaring off his shoulders, but Ladybug chuckled at him, she might be small, but she could easily take him in a fight. And in that moment, she had it with him, not only had he bothered her, but this woman was not able to defend herself in the same way and he continued on pressuring her. In fact, she almost wished that Hawkmoth would come out of hiding and akumatize Marc, just so she had an excuse to punch him full force in the face.

Ladybug squared off herself, “Marc, no is no. Whether you like it or not. Keep your dignity, walk away, and maybe take a course in consent. But if I ever hear about you bothering someone like this again, I will personally come for you and drop you off the Eiffel tower. Comprenez vous?”

The threat was very clear, even clear enough for someone as dense as Marc to understand.

Marc stood still, contemplating his options. 

"So, no drink then?” he asked carefully

Ladybug reached for her yoyo, and in a few seconds Marc turned and fled down the street, almost tripping over the curb.

“Are you okay Mademoiselle?” she asked the until now frozen woman. She startled out of her trance.

“Merci! I have tried to shake that guy off for a month now. Tonight is the first time I wasn’t able to escape without him catching up to me. He just doesn’t get it!” She looked relieved, but looked down the street to ensure that Marc was fully gone.

“No problem, he had it coming. I’ve noticed him being inappropriate more than once, so I was keeping an eye on him. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to check in with him from time to time to ensure he is behaving. Feel free to tell him you have my number if he ever forgets what happened tonight.”

The woman grinned at her and thanked her once more. Declining to be walked home, she walked down the street in the opposite direction of where Marc had disappeared.

Ladybug told Chat what had happened in one of their late-night text sessions, and Chat laughed at her threat, he knew she would gladly dangle Marc of the side of the tower if it came to it. They talked about making a campaign for self defense classes, consent courses and conflict resolution. But Chat was still angry at the creep, he had a hard time understanding why he just could not understand a no.

Ladybug sighted. Because not all people are as kind as you Minou, she thought

She missed him.


End file.
